


Save You

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ichji is a Dick, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnant Sanji, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Sanji is kidnapped by his family and forced not to fight back. The Vinsmoke’s threatened Zeff and his crews life if he didn’t comply. What’s different now? Oh yeah.He’s 2 months pregnant and his family also threatened his unborn child’s life. And now, he can only hope that his crew saves him soon.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji & Kaiyo Garden, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: ZoSan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Blond Hair and Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574693) by [LadyElocin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElocin/pseuds/LadyElocin). 



The room was filled with tense silence, and Sanji wanted nothing more than to not be there. He sat at a large table across from the man he never wanted to see again. His _father_ , Judge Vinsmoke. At the wall behind Judge, were his brothers, out of their Raid suits with smiles on their faces. And his sister, Reiju, was standing close behind him. 

He supposed it’s to _comfort_ him, but he doesn’t know. He didn’t trust her at all. And, _god,_ the silence in the room and the stares from his biological family was filling him with stress.

Sanji’s fingers twitched on his thighs, longing for the relief of a cigarette, but refined from lighting a stress-relieving cancer stick. Sanji was 2 months pregnant with his and Zoro’s child. He found out he was pregnant a few weeks ago, and since then he hasn’t smoked one cigarette. And he _really_ wanted a smoke, _desperately_ wanted one. But despite the extremely stressful situation he was in, he didn’t want to hurt his child. 

And that’s another reason he didn’t want to be here. His family didn’t know that he was pregnant. He desperately hoped they didn’t know. Sanji doesn’t know what they would do if they did. If they did, it would be nothing good.

“ _Sanji.”_

Said man used every bit of willpower to not flinch as he looked up from his lap and at his father. Judge's eyes were cold and distant. 

Sanji couldn’t see Ichiji and Niji’s eyes, as they were covered by their shades, but he could tell that all of his brothers were looking at him in something of a delighted and sinister pleasure. As if they liked watching him be in an uncomfortable spot. They had always liked to hurt him. 

“What?” Sanji finally said, his tone nonchalant and calm, even though his heart was racing. 

Judge looked at Sanji for a moment before taking a sip of wine. His father's eyes bored into him as if searching for something. 

“You put up quite the fight when your brothers went to get you. Aren’t you glad to see your family?” Judge smirked cruelly, his eyes darkening.

Sanji’s brother chuckled while Reiju stayed quiet. Sanji wanted to say a snarky resort, but his voice caught in his throat. His expression remained indifferent, even though his heart was threatening to explode. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes. 

“No. I hoped to never see any of you ever again.” Sanji said, his tone calm and firm. This just prompted his brothers to grin wider and his father to smile more. 

“Well too bad. You would have to face us someday.” Judge chuckled, taking another sip of wine. 

Sanji _knew_ that but desperately hoped that he would never meet them again. He never wanted his child to meet them, _ever_ . He remembers the abuse they put him through, the _pain_ he suffered. He never wanted his child to ever experience that. But, here he is. In the same room with the people, he will never call family.

“Unfortunately.” Sanji practically spat, his hands weighed down by the cuffs on his wrists clenched into tight fists. 

“Well, you're going to be here for some time. So get comfy.” Ichiji smirked, making Sanji suppress a shiver. His abuse was the worst. It went a little beyond physical, more emotional. 

Sanji knew that he would be here for some time, but he had faith in his crew to save him. He had faith in Zoro and Luffy. 

_Zoro…_

Oh God, Sanji missed him. He missed Zoro so much. Missed his stupid Moss Head. Right now, being away from Zoro, Sanji feels his chest tighten and his stomach churn. Zoro made him feel safe, loved like he truly belonged to the Sunny with his Nakama. And he knows that Zoro will do anything to save him and bring him back to the Sunny. His crew included. They _will_ save him from his horrible biological family. 

Sanji was shaken out of his thoughts when Niji chuckled darkly. “Yeah, _little brother.”_ Sanji suppressed a shudder. “While you're here, we can have fun like old times~”

The room suddenly feels cold as Sanji tenses up at his brother's words. His cuffed hands almost instinctively went to his abdomen. _Hell no._ He will _never_ let that happen. If any of his brothers hit his stomach too hard, then…he’ll …he’ll lose-

“None of you will touch him.” 

Judge's voice booms through the room, causing Sanji and his brother to look at him in shock. Reiju remained indifferent, already knowing Judge’s reason. 

“Why?” Ichiji demands, his face visible with anger and irritation. “You didn’t have a problem with it when we were kids.” Yonji and Niji nod in agreement. 

Judge looked at them before his eyes drifted back to Sanji’s tense form. But he didn’t look at the cooks face, but at something else. 

“Because he is pregnant.” 

Sanji felt his heart stop when those words left Judge’s mouth. He allowed one arm to protectively wrap around his abdomen. It all felt so much colder as his brothers looked at him in shock before their expressions morphed into sick amusement. 

“Oh he is? Wait, but how is that possible?” Niji asked, the smirk briefly falling from his face as confusion set in. 

“Sanji was born different than you all.” Reiju began, her blue eyes looking at Sanji’s tense form before they shifted to her younger brothers. “He was born with a uterus, so he is able to bear children. There is a small percentage of men that are able to do that, and Sanji is one of them.”

“Oh. That’s _interesting_ ~” Yonji hummed, smirking at Sanji as he stared into the cook's eyes. 

“But, why do we need him?” Ichjii asked. 

“Because this child may be of help to us,” Judge says, taking another sip of his wine. 

At his words, rage builds up in Sanji’s chest as he figures out what Judge means. He's planning to use his child for war. He plans to experiment on his child and make him into a solider, make him into something not human. Make his child-like his brothers and sister, do what Judge did to his mother. 

Sanji stood up so fast his chair fell to the ground as he slammed his precious hands down on the table. His blue eyes narrowed at his father and brothers as he seethed in anger. “You will _not touch my child! You won’t use them as some weapons! You won’t even touch them!”_ Sanji practically roared. 

“Sanji.” 

The cook whipped his head to stare at his sister, who was looking at him with pity and concern. He hated it! He didn’t want her pity or concern! 

“Calm down.” Reiju stepped towards him, to which Sanji glared at her. “It’s not good for the baby.” 

“Yeah, _Sanji~”_ Niji purred. “ _Calm down.”_

“Reiju.” Said girl looked at her father. “Take Sanji to his room.”

Reiju nodded, stepping towards Sanji and laying a hand on his tense shoulder, to which he harshly shoved off, but complied. His eldest sister gently led him away from the room and down the hallway. Sanji refused to look at her, keeping his eyes on the floor as he was led to his room, which was in a high tower. They came up to a wooden door with locks on it. Sanji went to go in when he was stopped by his sister. 

“Sanji.” He didn’t turn to her. Didn’t even twitch. “I’m sorry-“

“ _Don’t.”_ Reiju froze, Sanji was glaring at her through his curtain of golden hair. “ _I don’t want your stupid apologies. We both know you don’t mean them.”_

Reiju tried to talk but Sanji interrupted her again, opening the door and stepping inside. _“Just leave me alone.”_

Sanji closed the door behind him, locking it to make sure no one came in. He stood there for sometime, relishing in the silence the room offered. The room was somewhat nice, the walls were stone and the floor had a nice red carpet across it, there was only one window with a inward ledge he could sit in, a table on the left side of his new room, and a big comfy bed with an overhead canopy and red covers. He then moved over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of it. It was pretty comfy, and soft. Sanji sat there. His blue eyes staring off into space for a long time, before they turned glassy as they filled with tears. His body shook as Sanji tried to repress his sobs. But, soon he collapsed onto the bed, holding himself as violent sobs wracked through his body. He pushed his face into a pillow to try and muffle his cries, but they were still loud and can be heard. 

Reiju stood by Sanji’s door, listening as her little brother sobbed and wailed in sorrow. Her chest tightened as she continued listening. It pained her to hear her brother like that, but what could she do?


	2. That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji fell asleep that night, dreaming. He dreamed of a happier time. 
> 
> One of the best days of his and Zoro’s life.

_Zoro was sitting in the aquarium bar with Morgan, both of them drinking sake and laughing. It was now nighttime, and some of the crew had gone to bed, the only ones up were Zoro, Morgan, Sanji, Nyx, and Brook. It was nice to relax after a long day of training and fighting other pirates, and diving in after Luffy when he jumped into the Ocean._

_But, despite his relaxation, there was something on his mind. Sanji had been acting a little weird lately, and wouldn’t tell Zoro. Although, the swordsman didn’t really ask, thinking it was nothing._

_“…and then, Winry said ‘I don’t date guys shorter than me.’ And that **CRUSHED** Ed!” Morgan chuckled while Zoro laughed. “He’s still kinda short too! And Winry still hits Ed over the head with a wrench. Seeing that always makes my day.”_

_“HA!” Zoro bellowed, throwing his head back in laughter as Morgan took a sip from her sake._

_“Luckily, I don’t piss Winry off as much as Ed does!” Morgan laughed, remembering how Winry hits Ed more than her. “So it’s a win-win for me!”_

_The two dissolved into laughter and drinks from their sake. It was a good night. When they weren't fighting or training, they were good friends, making jokes and sharing dumb stories. It was really nice, having that weird brother-sister relationship with Morgan. Zoro never imagined he would have that relationship with anyone, especially Morgan. Then again, he never thought he would be in a relationship with Sanji, but…here he is._

_“Ed has always been an idiot, even when I and Alphonse are trying to keep him in line.” Morgan shook her head._

_“Wow.” Zoro shook his head, as if in mock disbelief._

_“Yeah. The dumbass once wrecked his automail arm just a week after getting it. Winry was mad.” Morgan laughed again, finishing her sake._

_“I could imagine. Your friend Winry sounds a little like Nami.” Zoro smiled._

_“I’d imagine they would get along.”_

_“Yep.”_

_They laughed again, the gentle rocking of the waves and cream of wood sounding like a melody to them. The sea always relaxed them, especially Zoro. The sea was always vast and endless, but that didn’t bother Zoro. Because it meant bigger adventures and challenges, it even reminded the swordsman of Sanji._

_The cook loved the ocean too. Grew up in it. His eyes were as blue as the ocean too, and that’s one of the things Zoro loves about him._

_Zoro loves so much of Sanji. He loves his passion, his blue eyes, his golden hair, his love, his cooking, his fighting, his dream, his empathy, his kind heart. It all had started when Sanji joined after taking him from the Baratie but in Alabasta, sometime after the fight and his feet were starting to feel better. Sanji had found him meditating on a cliff. The cook had been mad at him for trying to cut off his feet, said that Zoro was stupid for trying that. Sanji had been really upset, there were tears in his amazing blue eyes that Zoro almost felt his heartbreak. He wasn’t thinking, he never really thinks, he just acted. The swordsman had grabbed Sanji by his slim hips and pressed his lips to the cooks. Sanji was shocked, but melted into it and kissed back with equal desire and want._

_Then, after Skypiea, Sanji and Zoro snuck into the forest and kissed. Soon, it turned heated, and it turned into something else. It was their first time. Sanji had been scared at first but eased into it because it was Zoro. It was amazing. It was full of passion and love and need they almost lost themselves in each other._

_When they got separated for two years, Zoro’s head was full of thoughts about Sanji. While he was focused on training and becoming stronger, he always thought about Sanji. He thought about his ocean blue eyes and golden blond hair. His kind heart and sassy attitude. How amazing he looked when he fought. The beauty his body held. During his time on Mihawk's island, he was half-convinced that he knew about Zoro and Sanji’s relationship, but never really said anything. But Perona caught on that he had a lover, and constantly asked for their name. It took all of Zoro’s self-control to not slash her with Wado._

_When they met again two years later, Sanji was the exact same as Zoro remembered him, but he was stronger than before. They couldn’t really find the right time to be alone with each other, but they could handle it for some time. The two never really managed to exchange many words when they arrived at Dressrosa and began fighting against Doflamingo. But, they did share one kiss before the impending fight began._

_After Luffy beat Doflamingo, that’s when they found time to themselves. They went to a spare storage room on the Sunny, and poured all their love and want and passion into that night Sanji almost passed out, almost. That was all a month ago, and a week ago was when Sanji started acting weird._

_“Oi! Zoro!”_

_The call of his name and a smack to the back of his head brought the swordsman back to reality. Zoro looked up from the floor and back to Morgan, who was staring at him in mild worry._

_“Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute.” The alchemist said, face nonchalant but her voice held worry._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Zoro said, his one eyes shifting back to the floor._

_“About Sanji?” Morgan said knowingly, a smug smirk on her scared face._

_Zoro felt his face flush but gave no bodily reaction. The crew knew about their relationship, but for some reason, it made Zoro lightly blush sometimes. It’s probably because he was never in a relationship before._

_“Obviously.” Morgan leaned her head back, closing her eyes. “Especially with Sanji’s condition.”_

_Zoro froze at that. Condition? “What condition?”_

_Morgan froze too, her magenta eyes opening in shock and horror as she sat up straight and met Zoro’s grey eye. “Wait? You don’t know…?”_

_“Know what?” Zoro growled, his eyes going dangerous and pupil starting to turn red._

_“Zoro.” Morgan sighed, looking away for a moment as she ran a hand through her hair before looking at Zoro again. “Zoro, listen. It’s…not my place to say. But, Sanji has something to tell you. Something important. He told me he was going to tell you today but…He went to Chopper to take a test and see if it was real-”_

_Zoro didn’t hear her final words as he quickly stood and left the room, ignoring Morgan’s yells. He just made his way to his and Sanji’s room, mind racing._

_The swordsman ran in long, hard steps. He wasn’t thinking right, wasn’t thinking at all. Zoro arrived at the door to their room and all but slammed the door open, startling Sanji, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly lost in thought._

_“Zoro?” Sanji said, moving to stand facing Zoro. The swordsman was panting and wearing an unreadable expression. “Jeez. Don’t scare me like that Baka! …are you okay? You look–“_

_“Morgan said you have something to tell me.”_

_A moment passed. “Oh.”_

_Anger began to well in Zoro’s chest, his face pulled in a snarl. “Oh? That’s all you have to say? Why are you talking to her about your **condition**? **Before** telling me?!” _

_“Z-Zoro-“ Sanji stutters, trying to say something but the swordsman kept going._

_“What **strange condition** is she talking about?!” Sanji looked away, tears beginning to fill his eyes. “Why would you keep things from me?! If there’s something wrong with you, you should tell me!”_

_Finally, Zoro snapped. **“SAY IT TO MY FACE, NOT BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK!!!”** _

_Sanji flinched. He couldn’t help it. Silence filled the room, sans Zoro’s quiet panting. The swordsman seemed to come to his senses, he glared at the ground as he calmed down. When he saw Sanji flinch, he hated himself for making Sanji be scared at him for even a second._

_Zoro groaned, rubbing his eye. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that. It’s just– Morgan said something about your condition, how you were going to tell me and I-I felt…angry, betrayed. I don’t know.” He finally looked at Sanji, his blue eyes holding fear and sadness._

_The swordsman gripped his hair as he stared at his love in desperation. “It’s just–! Why?! Why didn’t you tell me?! A–a few weeks! Were you scared I would leave you? Please tell me Sanji! I don’t understand!”_

_“…I–it’s not that.” Sanji held himself as he found his words. “It’s just…I was nervous about how you would react. Morgan has said…that she imagined you being happy with no…children…”_

_“Wh…what?” Zoro felt frozen, cold. He didn’t understand._

_“I didn’t know what to think! I mean, you're so good with kids and I thought you would want that kind of family! But, Morgan’s comment, I– I’m so sorry Zoro!” His blue eyes weren't looking at the swordsman anymore, they were looking to the side, filling with tears that threatened to spill. “I didn’t mean to hide anything from you! I didn’t know what to do. Morgan was the only one I felt I could talk too! Chopper knows, so does Nyx and Usopp. They can keep secrets. A-and I wasn’t sure! It could have been nothing! This wasn’t supposed to happen anyway.”_

_Sanji was shaking, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks as he sobbed. “I was scared, Zoro. Scared to tell you. Scared that yo-you wouldn’t want a-a chi-“_

_“Stop! That’s **enough** cook!” Zoro pulled Sanji into a tight, desperate embrace. The swordsman felt his heart squeeze painfully. “You-you don’t have you don’t need to say anymore, Sanji!” _

_The cook froze, before melting into the gentle hold and sobbing into Zoro’s broad chest._

_“I-I’m sorry-“_

_“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”_

_“…you-you would want-?”_

_“Children? With you? Yeah, I do.”_

_Sanji pulled away, looking into Zoro’s eye as the cries subsided. “But-but you always avoid it.”_

_“Sanji, I’ve always wanted you. Always will. Your love, passion, time, your amazing hands. That won’t change but…For you to have my child? I wasn’t ready for it. No matter how much I train.”_

_“I will always want you too. But why didn’t you talk to me?”_

_“How could I tell you? How can I tell my everything, that I don’t see how we could have children. We’re pirates, we’re constantly fighting marines and enemy pirates. We have so many enemies, how could they not interfere?”_

_“They will Moss head. But that won’t stop us.”_

_“Sanji…”_

_“No, listen.” Sanji cupped Zoro’s cheeks, bringing him closer and looking into his grey eye. “Your Zoro Roronoa, the Pirate Hunter, Demon of the East Blue, the future Greatest Swordsman. And I’m Blackleg Sanji, the Straw Hats cook, one of the Monster Trio. We’re both partners, friends, lovers. Your my Demon, my Moss head. Have faith in me, in our…our child…”_

_“I…I will. All of my hope and faith and love will be with you and our–“ Zoro paused._

_“Wait! Wait! Our-?! Morgan said you were going to Chopper for a test! Besides how-?!”_

_“Yeah, I did.”_

_“Sanji?”_

_“…yeah?”_

_“What did Chopper say?”_

_“…”_

_“Sanji?”_

_Zoro couldn’t see Sanji’s eyes, they were hidden behind a veil of golden hair. Finally, Sanji spoke. “Zoro…” Sanji lifted his head, a wide happy smile on his face and tears filling his eyes again. **“I’m pregnant! You're going to be a father Zoro!”**_

_“Are…are you serious Sanji?” Zoro said, a smile of his own on his lips, his grey eye filling with tears._

_“Yes! Wait…are…are you crying?” Sanji chuckled._

_“Of course I am! This is the best news ever.” Zoro laughed, closing his eye._

_“Zoro…” Sanji cupped the swordsman’s cheeks again, laughing joyously as tears streamed down his face. “We’re going to be parents!”_

_“We are! I can’t believe it!” Zoro’s held Sanji tight by his waist, laughter of his own falling from his mouth. “I’m going to be a father!”_

_“Our child Zoro!”_

_“Yeah!”_

_Zoro suddenly swept Sanji off his feet and into his arms, holding him bridal style. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck as they kept laughing and crying in joy. After what seemed like hours, they pulled back at arm's length, staring into each other’s eyes._

_“You're going to be amazing Sanji.” Zoro said, leaning forward._

_“Our child will have the best **Father** Zoro.” Sanji means forward too. _

_Soon, their lips met in a passionate kiss. The world slowed down, and they were the center of it at that moment. Nothing else mattered._

* * *

Sanji woke the next morning, feeling tired and groggy. As he sat up, he remembered where he was and what happened. Sanji cried himself to sleep last night, wishing he could be back on the Sunny with his true family, in the protective arms of Zoro. 

Sanji looked down at his small bump, his arms coming to wrap around it protectively. 

“Don’t worry little one.” The cook whispered, tears falling down his face in despair. “Your father will save us. And I’ll protect you. I promise.” 

He just needed to have faith in Zoro, like the swordsman has in him and their child. 

Sanji looked out the window and saw it was morning, and everyone will wake up soon. He didn’t want to leave the room, didn’t want to see his biological family again. But, he had to eat. Keep himself and his child nourished. So, reluctantly, he stood up and walked to the door. Sanji stared at it before opening it and walking towards the kitchen. 


End file.
